You Could Call It Love
by anneshathagay
Summary: A series of soft fluffy one shots revolving around the love story between Debbie and Tammy


**this'll consist of soft debtam one shots in the same universe and i'll updating as much as i can whenever i get in the mood to write anything debtam related.**

"Deb, I'm home!" Tammy yelled out, shutting the door behind her as she entered the apartment.

"Oh, you're here."

As soon as Tammy opened her mouth to give an answer, she momentarily forgot how to breathe when her eyes fell on Debbie. She was wearing a gold gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semicircular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length 's mouth slightly hung open, being at a loss for words.

"Deb I… Y-You… You look… stunning." Tammy finally stuttered out.

Debbie sent her a knowing smirk. It was so easy to get the blonde flustered and seeing her in that position never ceased to be entertaining.

"C'mon, go get dressed," As much as Debbie enjoyed teasing her girlfriend, they didn't have much time on their hands at the moment. "Our anniversary dinner reservation is schedule for two hours from now."

"That's right," Tammy happily said with a soft smile. "It's officially been 5 years."

"Best 5 years of my life," Debbie approached Tammy, wrapping her arms around her back and lightly pulling her closer. "I love you."

Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in. Their lips finally met and it was soft and comforting like words could never be. The kiss momentarily lingered before Tammy carefully pulled away.

"I love you too."

"Well, traffic and rain isn't exactly convenient for an anniversary night." Tammy sighed.

"It is not," Debbie rubbed her forehead. "Change of plans." She made a turn before parking the car in front of a park.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tammy looked around. "This doesn't look like the restaurant."

"That's good because we don't have a reservation."

"Wha-"

"Get out of the car."

"But it's pouring outside." Tammy mentioned, a frown on her face.

"Hey," Debbie turned to the back, grabbing a jacket before putting it over Tammy's shoulders and placing a peck to her lips. "I got you."

They both got out of the car, Debbie putting her arm around Tammy and casually walking towards the park bench in the pouring rain. Tammy slipped up and nearly face planted on the ground but Debbie grabbed her and lifted her back to her feet.

"I told you," Debbie gazed deeply into Tammy's eyes. "I got you."

Tammy would've kissed Debbie right there on the spot if she hadn't gotten lost in her eyes before they got back to their walk. By the time they got to the bench, they were soaked from head to toe but it didn't seem to phase them.

"Do you remember?" Debbie looked at Tammy from across the bench with questioning eyes.

"How could I forget? This is where you took me to talk me into robbing all those places with you because you get bored easily." Tammy said and Debbie lightly chuckled. "It's also where I fell in love with you."

"Ah, yes. My plan to get a girl to fall in love with me by getting her in on robberies worked."

When Tammy erupted in laughter at that line, Debbie could've sworn she had never looked more beautiful than right there, completely drenched with the biggest smile on her face. Debbie hoped she would be able to put that smile on Tammy's face for the rest of their lives.

"You know, I like this," Tammy admitted. "Coming back here is much better than going to some big fancy restaurant."

"It really is," Debbie smiled at her. "I know I can be a handful sometimes so that's why I wanted to do something simple for once. As a thank you for somehow managing to put up with me for all these years."

"Deb," Tammy firmly said, sending Debbie a serious look. "Any day I get to spend with you, whether it's just talking like this on the bench in the rain, or planning a huge heist, automatically turns into the best because I'm spending it with you. I really don't care about what I'm doing as long as I'm doing it with you."

"You know what's funny," Debbie gave Tammy a half smile. "The fact we're out here having a deep emotional conversation in this weather and the fact it feels completely normal and just right. No one has ever been able to get me like you do let alone out here."

"Well, when you've known the Ocean family as long as I have, you tend to pick up on a few things." Tammy stated which made Debbie shake her head with laughter.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Debbie seriously asked. "I know it's stupid but I feel like I fell in love with you the moment I first laid my eyes on you and everything from then on has just confirmed I was right in that moment. I don't think anyone could be as amazing, smart, lovely and caring as you are. At least that's how it is in my eyes. Because you are the love of my life. I really do think, no, I know I'm in love and I've got it right this time. I just can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you. Fuck, I've just never felt this way about anyone and I don't want it to ever end."

Tammy was utterly speechless. She wasn't expecting that at all. It was so heartfelt and she never thought someone could ever love her as much as she loves them.

"Dammit, Debbie Ocean," Tammy wiped a tear that escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Making me cry as if I'm not wet enough already."

"How wet are we talking about here?" Debbie gave the blonde a suggestive look which earned her a gentle shoulder nudge.

This was their dynamic. Debbie never liked to be vulnerable and open about her feelings for too long. She did only do it with Tammy anyway.

Even though the blonde had managed to get a few of the brunette's guards down, every time they get intimate, physically or emotionally, Debbie always had at least one wall up she could retreat to if things get too much. It was her safe space and it was what made her so comfortable and confident with herself.

Tammy knew that and accepted it. This was how things worked for them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"On a serious note," Tammy grabbed Debbie's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I'm so proud of you for all the progress you've been making with opening about your feelings but you don't have to be scared anymore. You know why?" Tammy waited a second or two for an answer but then just continued. "Because I got you too." That caused Debbie to let out a teary laugh, Tammy staring at her with pure love in her eyes. "And because the only person who has enough of you to break your heart, they're perfect for you, whether this fact is acknowledged or not. You see your soulmate's flaws. All of them. Nothing can change your love. They make you want to be a better person, to be good enough. And no matter how hard you try, you never will be, or at least you think you won't. You find a person who can make you laugh, make you question everything, and change you for the better. But at the end of the day, they just love you for being you. And that's why I love you."

A moment of silence passed before…

"Marry me." Debbie blurted out.

"A-Are you proposing?" Tammy responded, in shock.

"Yes, well, uh, not exactly. I mean I don't have a ring or anything but…" Debbie took a deep breath to compose herself. "I just... need you to know I want to marry you. I don't need a ring to say I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just need you," Tammy softly smiled at her. "I like being able to wake up with you. I like knowing you'll be there if I need you," Debbie continued, obviously uncomfortable with what she was saying but refusing to be deterred now that she'd begun. "I like being with you, Tammy. And I'd like to keep that up," she admitted met Tammy's eyes determinedly. "I want you. Forever."

"Deb-"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I would."

Debbie held Tammy gently, cupping her face with one hand. Tammy gazed up at her, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of her affection.

As Debbie studied her face, Tammy felt her blush deepen under her scrutiny. Debbie gazed at her lovingly, her eyes softening with tenderness before pressing her lips to Tammy's.

It's soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there's no fireworks or sparks, but it's better than that. It's a wave of warmth that fills Tammy up, spilling out from her heart and the warmth of Debbie's lips on hers and rushing to every corner of her body.

There's something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain, a tender moment that just won't wait. It's that burst of love that is expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It's a connection that shows the strength of the feeling, the mutual need.

Debbie kissed the droplets from Tammy's lips, feeling her lips smile against hers. She swept blonde hair aside and kissed her just over the collarbone.

Tammy sank herself into Debbie's arms, hanging her fingers on her waistband, dragging her closer. Debbie buried her face face in her now fiancée's curve, her hands flexing around her back.

Debbie gave a reduced groan. "I love you," into Tammy's hair. "This is the happiest moment that I actually remember being."

"I love you too," Tammy sighed with content. "The feeling's mutual."

Tammy woke up the next day in bed, dazed and tired, her confusion growing once she noticed Debbie wasn't lying next to her which was odd considering she was never the first to wake up. All her questions soon evaporated once her eyes fell on a note on her bed stand which was topped with a ring.

She grabbed the note and read as followed.

" Sorry, I couldn't be there for when you woke up. I had to leave early to get the ring and then head to work. You fell asleep on the park bench so I got you back home and put you in bed in case you're confused. I will see you at 3:00PM which is for when I actually got us a reservation at your favorite restaurant. We're having an engagement lunch with a couple of friends. And by a couple of friends I mean only Daphne, Rose, Nineball, Constance and Amita because they're the only people I trust beside you. We'll break the big news to them there. I'll see you soon and I hope you like the ring. Daphne dropped everything and cleared her entire schedule to help me pick one out. She's the only one who knows so far. I love you.

P.S; Breakfast is in the kitchen. I know I'm not the best cook but I made it for you so you don't have to worry about it after waking up later than usual which I know tends to stress you out at times. I got you. 3"

Tammy's face lit up after reading the note. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Debbie Ocean.


End file.
